Gakuen Alice: The Clique
by itsiraxoxo
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru went back in Japan from america. As their parents told them to go to Gakuen Alice. An elite school for Heirs and Heiress. There Mikan disguises as a poor, fat nerdy girl because she doesn't want the Attention, since she and her family are the richest people in the world. And also, she wants to see if the students are worth to be the next heirs or heiress.
1. Character Introduction

**Gakuen Alice: _The Clique_**

Characters Introduction:

Top 12 Richest Businesses: **(Japan)**

1. Yukihira Corporation

2. Hyuuga Groups

3. Imai Technologies

4. Nogi Veterinary

5. Koizumi Company

6. Yome Car- Industry

7. Shouda Fashion-Industry

8. Tobita Airlines

9. UNI Culinary

10. Ogasawara Chemical-Industry

11. M-Company

12. Harada Clan

Top 10 Richest Businesses: **(Worldwide)**

1. Yukihira Corporation

2. Gates International

3. Hyuuga Groups

4. Imai Technologies

5. Prada & Co.

6. Telex Company

7. Zynga Company

8. Nogi Industries

9. Chambers Runway

10. Tiffany's & Co.

* * *

**Name:** Mikan Sakura-Yukihira

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** January 1, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** Mikan is a very famous person. She is a model, singer, dancer etc. Wherever you go, you will always see her face. Be it billboards, posters, stickers or ads on TV. Of course she's not perfect. She has her own 'flaws' too. Even though she's a genius, she can also be stupid at some point. And she's pretty dense, an idiot and childish. But, all of those are one of her, hmm let's say, "Charming Points". Mikan's family is very well-known throughout the world. The Yukihira's are the number 1 richest family in the world according to Forbes Magazine (ahem* in this story only, of course!). Her mom, Yuka Yukihira, is a well-known worldwide Fashion Designer and owners of famous fashion magazines *like vogue, teen vogue & seventeen*. While her dad is the owner of Yukihira Corp. and owns most all of the 5-class hotels, beach resorts, luxury yachts etc. *you name it, they own it!*  
She also only has one brother, Youchi Yukihira, and five drop-dead gorgeous best friends.

**Name:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** November 27, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** This raven haired lad is Japans top 1 hottest and coolest male ever. He's also one of the top 15 in the world's handsomest males for the year 2013. He may have good looks but he's cold, arrogant, has a big ego and a playboy. He has different girlfriends each and every day, which he just dumps when the girl becomes annoying. Natsume is the Heir to the Hyuuga Group, which owns by his Father, Akira Hyuuga. While his mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, is a famous fashion editor/author/writer. He has a sister, Aoi Hyuuga, whose personality is very opposite from his brother. He also has 5 strikingly handsome best friends.

**Name:** Hotaru Imai

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** October 25, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** Hotaru is a very famous inventor. She became really popular when people discovered her invent something at a very young age (let's say at three years old!). Since her brother, Subaru Imai, wanted to be a doctor. She's now the Heiress of their company, Imai Technologies. Which is currently the 3rd leading company in Japan, and the top 4 in the world. Mikan is Hotaru's closest and bestest friend ever. They stick and will always help with each other till' the end. She also loves to blackmail a lot of people, which earned her the title Queen of Blackmailing.

**Name:** Ruka Nogi

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** March 16, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** Since his just an only child, Ruka is the Heir of Nogi Industries. He's a half French, since his mother, Vivien Nogi, is French and also a famous Fashion Designer along with Mikan's mom. While his father, Aiko Nogi, is a famous veterinarian and CEO of Nogi Veterinary. Ruka and Natsume are best/close friends and they treat each other as brothers since they have known each other for years.

**Name:** Luna Koizumi

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday: **April 4, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description: **Luna is the Heiress of Koizumi Company. She has and always will be in love with Natsume. She's a sluttish, and it seems like she sucks the souls out on the boys she goes out with. She hates filthy poor people and only befriends those who are pretty and rich.

**Name:** Kokoro Yome

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** March 18, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** "Koko" as what his friends would always call him, is the Heir to the Yome Car-Industry. He is a very weird person, as what his friends would describe him. Koko can, maybe, sometimes read what's on your mind and He always grin like a fool. Mocho and he are partners in crime when they do pranksters job.

**Name:** Sumire Shouda

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** May 31, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** Sumire is the Heiress of the Shouda Fashion-Industry. Sumire permed her hair, because some hair magazine wrote that it will attract and lure more boys. Because of her hair, she earned a funny nickname from mikan. "Permy". She's one of mikan's best friends.

**Name:** Tobita Yuu

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** June 14, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** Yuu is the class valedictorian and the Heir for Tobita Airlines. He wears glasses, but it doesn't count him as a nerd. Since he look way too handsome to be called nerd. He may be the class valedictorian, but he's still a bit playboy. But not as having a lot of girlfriends like Natsume. He just flirt with girls then later ignores them.

**Name:** Anna Umenomiya

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** March 2, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** She is the Heiress of the UNI Culinary. Anna also is a very skilled chef.

**Name:** Nonoko Ogasawara

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** September 26, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** Nonoko is the Heiress for the Ogasawara Chemical-Industry. Since she was 5 years old, she loves making potions, chemicals or any weird things that includes boiling, colorful waters. She was also considered as a scientist

**Name:** Mochiage

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday**: October 6, 1996 **Age:** 17 years old

**Description:** Heir to the M-Company. He and Koko are partners in crime.

**Name:** Youichi Yukihira

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** April 13, 1998 **Age:** 15 years old

**Description:** Youichi is Mikan's youngest and only brother. He is the Heir after her sister to the Yukihira Corp. He is a bit childish when it's just him and his sister.

**Name:** Aoi Hyuuga

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Birthday:** May 12, 1998 **Age:** 15 years old

**Description:** She's the sister of Natsume and the Heiress of the Hyuuga Corps. After his brother of course. Aoi has an exactly opposite personality from Natsume. She's always happy, shows more emotions and energetic.

**Name:** Misaki Harada

**Birthday:** June 14, 1993 **Age:** 20 years old

**Description:** Heiress of the Harada Company and the Fiancé of Tsubasa Andou. She is also Youichi and Mikan's cousin.

**Name:** Tsubasa Andou

**Birthday:** July 15, 1993 **Age:** 20 years old

**Description:** Heir of Andou Company and the Fiancé of Misaki Harada. His company is not yet one of the Top 12, because they are just new but they're working their way up though. He and Natsume are buddies when he was still in high school.

* * *

Hope you guys like it !

xoxo,

_ira3_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, just the story! Δ_

_**~xoxo~**_

There is a certain brunette girl that is still in her own bed, tossing and turning. Happily walking in her own dreamland.  
When she spotted a raven haired good-looking guy and was just about to approached him when

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Wake up, you stupid baka!"

"Aghh! WH-what?" the brunette opened and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust from the light coming through the window.

"Ho-hotaru?" The brunette asked. "What are you doing here?"

Hotaru just sighed "Aunt and Uncle called me and my parents to come here, because they wanted to tell us something. And they told me to wake you up already. So get up. Now."

"Oh okay… BUT Hotaru! You didn't have to hit me with your _stupid_ BAKA Gun just to wake me up, you know!"

"Oh really Mikan, you dare call one of my inventions _STUPID_?! And besides, I tried pouring you hot and cold water and you're still not awake!"  
Mikan's eyes grew wide '_What? Hot and cold water? Oh geez. Maybe that's why I felt so sticky in my own dream. Ugh'_ Mikan thought.

"But you know I was tired from the photo shoot last night, and today is SUNDAY! It's supposed to be my rest day." Mikan said while also reminding Hotaru.

"Baka, of course I know."

She sighed. "Just fix yourself and go down, got it?" Hotaru demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Mikan said, with a tiny hint of sarcasm.  
And Hotaru being a genius, notice it, as she shot Mikan with her one last bullet and went downstairs. "AGHH! HOTARU!"

* * *

Mikan went to her bathroom and fix herself. She changed her clothes and put on a little bit of make-up, and then she went down. "Good morning mom, dad!" She greeted her parents with a hug.

Then she went to Hotaru's parents and did the same thing. When she was about to sit down she heard a familiar voice "No Good morning's for me?"

Mikan turned and saw her young brother. "Oh! Yo-chan your back!" As Mikan ran to him. "Hi mikan-onee-chan! Miss me?" Youichi hugged her sister tightly, as if there's no tomorrow.

"Ahh! Yo-chan I can't breathe anymore!" "Eh? Gomene, he he."

"Ahem. So, are you kids done? You know we still have a lot to talk about." Their father, Izumi, said.

"Oh! Sorry dad." The both exclaimed. "It's okay. Anyways, both of you and Hotaru please sit down. We have to tell you something."  
The three did as what they been told and sat. Mikan and Hotaru's parents switched to business mode.

"Okay, kids we have been talking about these for the past few months and well, we all have agreed to it." Hotaru's dad started.

"Oh-kay, what is it?" Mikan said. Eager to know what they wanted to tell them.

"Well, we are going to send you three back in Japan!" Their parents announced

... _silence_ ...

"**WHAT?!"** the three shouted. "Okay, okay relax, you all don't need to shout at us." They all apologized immediately and Hotaru ask "We really are going back to Japan?!"

"Oh yes, dear." Hotaru's mom replied. "Omygosh! So when is it going to be?" Mikan asked excitedly. "Your flight is going to be tomorrow at 10 AM so be sure to be up and ready around 6 or 7 AM. Okay?"  
They all nodded. "Okay. But why? Why so suddenly mom, dad?" Youichi asked.

"Well because I was thinking that maybe you kids can work the company there, while we handle the companies in the rest of the world." Izumi said. "But don't worry, you will only be given a small task and attend small business meetings here and there. You will still have all your freedom and it will not confilict any schedule you have in school. Got it?"

"Okay, that's cool. But where are we staying?"

"Well, you three are going to stay at the newly built Yukihira _Manor. _We all have arranged everything there so, there's nothing you should be worrying about. All the things you needed are already there. Your _money's_ and _credit cards_ will be given to you once you arrive there so, everything is all set." The adults said.

"We also already packed some of your things and some are already in Japan. So, I suggest you guys start packing your remaining things now, okay?"

"HAI!" the three agreed. Youichi went to his room, while Mikan and Hotaru went to Mikan's room.

"I still can't believe we are going back to Japan! I mean, we've been here in the states for 3 years and I really missed our other best friends there." Mikan said.

"I know. Anyways, I have to go with my parents now. I'll just call you later 'kay?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure".

They both hugged and Hotaru went home with her parents while Mikan is still in her room finishing packing.

After she's done and rested for a bit, she grabbed her laptop and researched something about Gakuen Alice and saw that it was a really big academy. The dorms are like Mansions with exquisite designs. Then a sudden idea went through her mind. She quickly went to her parent's office.

_knock-knock_.

"Come in".

Mikan walk inside and saw both her parents working. "Oh hi dear, you need something?" Her dad asked while getting some water and her mom in her desk writing something. "Well, I have a favor to ask." She said. "What is it?"

"Well..." she fidgeted.

"Can be I just be poor?" as soon as she said that, Her mom's pen fell and her dad choke on his water.

* * *

"Be WHAT?!" Mikan's father, Izumi, cried. "Honey, what in the world is wrong with you to say something so, I don't know, weird like that." Her mom, Yuka, questioned Mikan.

"No-NOOO!" Mikan screamed. "You guys misunderstand me! I didn't mean in that way."

"Then in what way is it?" Yuka ask calmly while comforting her dear husband.

"Well, I was just going to ask if it's okay with you both, if I'm going to go there in a Disguise. Be a different person, have a different last name and changed my style. You know…" Mikan stated.

"Disguise?" Izumi repeated. "Mikan, tell me. Are you perhaps ashamed that you are a Yukihira and that your parents are us?"

"What? NO, of course not dad! I am **NOT **ashamed to be a Yukihira but, I just don't want any attention and I love you both, really. I will never be ashamed of my Family. **Never**!"

_…silence… _

_ '__Please just let them agree to it. .please' _Mikan thought over and over again. After a few moments, Mikan broke the silence.  
"So? Is it okay to the both of you?" Mikan ask again.

Izumi stood up, walked towards the couch and sat down and Yuka did the same thing.  
Mikan just stood there waiting for their response. Izumi cleared his throat. "Well, why do you want to be in a disguise? There should be a a particular reason right?" He asks.

"Well, there is one." She answered. "Then let's hear it."

"I want to be in a disguise because I want to test those soon to be Heirs and Heiress in that school.  
I want to know if even though the person is either rich or poor, they will still treat them the same. I mean, they are soon going to be one of my business partners, right?  
And I don't want to have a partner that doesn't treat anybody fairly." Mikan said in a low, nervous voice. Her father chuckled slowly.

"Well, well my dear daughter.  
That plan is very brilliant! Testing those soon to be Heirs and Heiress. I like it!" Her father said as he claps his hands. "Really?! So is that a yes?"  
"Of course, my dear Mikan." Mikan squealed and laugh as she hugs her father. "Yay, thank you, thank you so much dad!"

"But wait" Her mother interrupted.  
"What kind of tests are you going to give, and if they fail what kind of punishment is there going to be?"

Mikan thought about it for a moment. She never really had any idea what tests or punishment to give. Just then a voice appeared.

"Since we are the most powerful and wealthy company In the world, how about we drop a bit of our investments in their company depends on what they did and on how they failed it. Hm?"

She turned and saw her brother, Youichi, leaning on the side of the door. "How about that sis?" He Grinned wickedly as Mikan looked at their parents. They both just shrugged and nodded at his idea.

"Well that's a very awesome idea, _baby_ bro." Youichi frown at the word _baby. "_Oh shut up! _Childish _sister" He retorted. Mikan just smirk at him.

"Well, I guess that's all set huh? Brilliant idea my son! You both are really geniuses!" Izumi said. "Just go easy on them okay, my children?"

"Sure dad and thanks a lot. Anyways, I got to go. I have to finish pack. Thanks again mom, dad. And, you too _baby_ bro!"  
I said as I walk out of their office. I ran back to my room and plop on my king sized bed. '_I just can't wait to tell_ _Hotaru about it. He he!"  
_I thought, and laugh evilly in my mind. Just wait, Gakuen Alice.

Here

I

come.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter**_** 2:**_

Yukihara Mansion _(United States)_

**Mikan POV**

I already set my alarm for tomorrow since we all will be waking up early. I called Hotaru and told her about my "Disguise Plan" a while ago and she seems to be the one more excited about it.

I sat down at the edge of my king-sized bed and looked around me._ 'I'm really going to miss this room'_

I stood up and went inside my walk-in closet to see what I should wear tomorrow. I kept looking and looking till' I found one.

I just settled with my Pink Alex CDC Dress from _Marc Jacobs_ that was $328 and an _All Ears Camo Pumps_. I tried it on, and indeed it looks perfect on me. I prefer to wear a dress since it's summer here in America and, it doesn't really matter if I wear pumps since I am used to wearing heels or flats on any kind of situation.

And well, for me, I just want to arrive in Japan fashionably!

I took all of them and put them back neatly, and changed to my sleepwear. I stretched my arms and yawn "Aagh! Today was really exhausting. Might as well sleep n-.."

_*with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love-* (ringtone: **With Your Love by: Cher Lloyd**)_

'Huh? Somebody's calling me this late at night?! Ugh, seriously I might kill this stupid phone now'. I went to grab my iPhone and answered it."YES? Who the heck are you? You dare disturb me in this late at night, you ba-…"

_**"Mikan?"** 'Huh?'_

"Who is this?"

_**"It's Sumire, you baka!"**_

'Sumire? Hmm, that name is really familiar. Hm, sumire, sumire? Su-'

"AHHH! Permy-chan!"

_**"UGH! It is so NOT permy, you baka! Whatever."**_

"Anyways, what's up? Wait? How did you know my number?

**_"Oh, we talked to hota-chan awhile ago and she gave us your number."_**

"Oh. Wait, we?"

**_"Yes, we. Me, Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan."_**

"Oh... OHMYGOD. I really miss you all, guys. I just can't wait to see you all!"

**_"Us too. Anyways, Hota-chan told us about the news and we are going to pick you all tomorrow okay?"_**

"Yes. And, oh I have something BIG to tell to you guys. But tomorrow, kay?"

**_"Kay. See ya tomorrow girl. Bye, Luv ya! Toddles!"_**

"Ya, kay bye."

After we talked I put my phone back to my bedside dresser and turn off the light. _'I can't wait for tomorrow! I'm just so excited!'_ *yawn*. I rolled to my side, cleared of my thoughts, and closed my eyes and sleep.

**End POV**

* * *

**Youchi POV**

It was morning already. And my guess is, I'm the first one to wake up early today.

"Oh its 5:45 AM already. Gee. Got to take a bath then."

I went to my bathroom, took a short shower then dried myself. Then changed into my _Mitchell Check Shirt_ and was about to wear pants, but go against it since it was stinking hot outside even though it was still dawn.

So I just settled with a _Nathaniel Boy Shorts_. Walked out of my room and was about to go to the kitchen, when I pass nee-chan's door. I remembered she was still sleeping.

I know she's a heavy sleeper, but I exactly know how to wake her up. I smirked at my plan. _'She's going to kill me after this.'_ I just mentally shrugged and went inside her room. Her room is painted bright pink with black and white check and pattern. I walk on her side of the bed and sit. Grab her alarm clock which is beside her. I changed the time and put the volume on the highest. I was about to put it back when it accidentally alarmed itself.

*** .KRIIIIIIING.* *KRIIIIIIING.***

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! Help! They're going to kill me! I'm trap I'm going to be dead! HELP!" She screamed as she jumped off her bed and rolled on the floor still eyes closed.

Her face and reaction was terribly HILARIOUS that I was just laughing my ass off on the floor. Till' something hit me on my head and I jolt up in pain.

"YOU!" sis exclaimed.

I bet she heard me laughing and already guess what happened, but I still can't get her face and reactions off my mind. That I just continue laughing.

Then I heard Mikan-onee-chan screamed.

**End POV**

* * *

Mikan was just happily walking in her Dreamland, when she spotted the guy with the raven hair again. She was going to say something, when

*** .KRIIIIIIING.* *.KRIIIIIIING.***

She thought the house was bombed and being terrorized so she screamed her head off.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! Help! They're going to kill me! I'm trap I'm going to be dead! HELP!"

Mikan jumped off her bed and rolled on the carpeted floor still with her eyes close. Her heartbeat was terribly fast and it seems it's going to break her rib cage.

She was going to shout again when she heard laughter's.

The voice was awfully familiar, and when she opened my eyes. She saw her stupid brother laughing his ass off on the floor. 'If he's laughing like that, then I bet he's the one did it.'

YOU!" Mikan exclaimed.

He still didn't stop laughing.

So she quickly search for an object and found a lotion on her bedside table and threw it at him. He immediately stops and jolted up, maybe because of the pain.

But he still continued laughing and Mikan had enough of it so she screamed.

**"GET OUT YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, MORON, And HELLISH Brother! OUT! Hurry up and GET OUT!"**

As Youichi put his hand on his head then walk out, still laughing.

_'UGH! This is like the Worst Morning I ever had in my whole 17 years on earth. And why on earth did God ever give me that kind of Brother! He is worst that Satan. Gosh, I swear on my Gucci Shoes that I will get back on him.'_

"Did something happen, sweetie?" Their Mom called out.

"YES mom, your beloved son just dug up his own grave. Ugh!"

"WHAT?!" she screamed and went off to find Youichi.

Mikan didn't know if their mom really understood her or what. _'Whatever.'_

"At least for now, he's going to be scolded, then next me. AGH!" Mikan yelled at herself.

She stormed off to her bathroom and took a long, nice bubble bath. After she was done and dried herself. She put on a little bit of make-up and lip gloss and lastly, her outfit.

When she was completely all set. She went down to the kitchen and grab some low-calorie energy bars and put some on her bag. She saw Youichi in the living room sitting on the couch listening to his iPod.

_'Tch. That stupid brat, humph.'_ She walk towards the other couch which is behind Youichi. Sat down , grab her iPhone and texted Hotaru.

_New Message_  
**To:** HotaruImai  
**Message:** Hey h0ta-chan. We r jst w8ting for m0m and dad then wer 0ff. c ya lt8r alligt0r! :) X0xo.

_-Send Text Message-_

As soon as Mikan click send, their parents were going down now with maids and butlers in tow carrying their luggages.

"You both ready?" They asked.

The two just nodded. "Okay then, the driver will be here in a minute." As they all head out and saw a limo coming inside the gates and slowly park it in front of them.

Mikan went inside immediately and put herself comfortable. Since she knew, it's going to take them a few hours till they arrive at the New York Airport because of traffic. _'Oh, might as well listen to musics.'_ She put on her earphones and close her eyes. Then suddenly one ear was out of music, she opened my eyes and saw her brother holding it. "Tch, what do you want now?" Mikan ask coldly.

"Gee. No need to be cold, just want to say sorry princess." He said as he smiled with a puppy dog eyes. He knew she can't resist those.

"Ugh. Whatever" and she smacked him in the head, he just laugh at her as he gave back her other earphone and lean his head on Mikan's shoulder.  
_'Aww, my brother is still really a baby!'_ Mikan laugh mentally. She checked her phone and saw that Hotaru already replied to her text.

_New Message  
_**From:** HotaruImai  
**Message:** 0h-k... We r als0 g0in now. s0 c ya. Ps. Hu r u callin' alligator, huh?! .

I smiled at her message. _'I'm so excited. Omygod, I can't wait to see all "The Clique" girls!'_ Mikan thought.

As she just listen to the music blasting in her ear with close eyes. After a few minutes or so, she felt the car stopped and opened her eyes and realized they are in the airport already. When she turned her head around, she saw dozens of paparazzi. _'Shit! How the heck did they know we are leaving? Oh crap, this is bad! Or is it? Ugh.'_

"Mom, dad why are those dumbo's here?" Youichi asked.

"I don't know. Oh dear there is a lot. Call the security, Larry." Dad told the driver.

As soon as the driver ended the call, securities were coming in. After that, Mikan thank God a lot as they already got inside.

"Omygosh, I swear on my Jimmy Choo's Flip-flops that they almost killed me." She gasp.

"I know." Yo-chan said. "Oh there they are." As he pointed towards the Imai's.

Mikan ran towards Hotaru to hug her, but as usual she always dodged them and Mikan fell flat on her face. "Mou. Hotaru you meanie!" She said, as she stood up and pouted.

"I don't want to get infected by your idiot germs." Hotaru retorted back, as she grab her LV traveling bag and went to hug her brother, Subaru Imai, and her parents.

* * *

**Hotaru POV**

As I grab my bag, I walk towards my brother and hug him. Honestly, even though we don't interact with each other that much. I'll really miss him.

"Be good and strictly **NO** Boyfriend. Got it?" He demanded. I just rolled my eyes and said "Whatever." _'As if somebody will like me.'_ "And you know **YOU** don't make rules, **I** do!"

After him, I went towards my parents. I hugged my mom who's bawling her eyes out. "Be good and take care of yourself, okay?" I nodded and hug her again. After her, I hug my dad who just smiled and said "Call us once you arrived there, okay?" "Yes, dad." Then I bow, and walk towards where Mikan is.

**End POV**

* * *

"Sweetie, be careful there okay?" Mikan's father who is currently using his puppy dog eyes to Mikan.

"Of course dad. I'll miss you so much." she hug him, and then went to hug her mom who said

"Take care of your brother there too okay? And don't let him buy all the cars he wants." Mikan just nodded.

"And we will just call you kids on when we are arriving there too, okay?" As Mikan nodded and them hug for the last time.

_**Flight #00985 from New York to Japan will be now boarding. Thank you.**_

As it repeats, they went to get their small hand bags and wave goodbye to them all. They just easily walk past everything since they were the Yukihira's and Imai's and they are also _V.V.I.P's._ After all of those scanning and stuffs, they were now inside their private plane which was owned by some _Tobita Airlines_. It was luxurious and it seems it was made for Royals.

"This is way cooler than our other private jet, right nee-chan?" Yo-chan asks.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know maybe we should buy this plane and repaint it or just order a new one. Wat'cha think?"

Mikan just rolled my eyes, while Hotaru just muttered something like "waste of money".

They all sat down on their seats, buckled up and off they go. Mikan can't really wait for Japan as she squealed and laugh loudly inside. And who knows if this journey of theirs is going to be Sweet or Bitter. Hopefully sweet. As Youichi took out his earphones, Hotaru started reading a book and Mikan just close her eyes and drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice Δ

A _Manor_ is also a _Mansion_ too guys, okay? THANKS!

* * *

**_ATTENTION: Good afternoon Young Masters. We are about to land in Tokyo, Japan's airport in about 30 minutes.  
So please do stay in your sit until we have completely landed. Thank you._**

**Mikan POV**

I woke up from the announcement from the pilot. As I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. I saw Hotaru, whose sit is a couple inches from me reading something about "How to Block mail Celebrities" I sweat dropped at the sight of the book. I looked at the seat in front of me and found Yo-chan still sleeping.

'Hmm, it might be a good time for my sweet revenge.'

I grab my iPod and look for the Apps that have chicken sounds. I turned the volume very high and played it near his ears.

*** .* **  
*** .***

"Aaghh! The chicken's about to rape me. Kill the f•cking chicken. Kill that mot-" he didn't finish saying the last sentence because he got shot by Hotaru using her baka gun.

"Shut up, idiot. You're annoying the hell out of me!"

Even the stewardesses were a bit surprised and annoyed because of him and the chicken sound. But didn't say anything because if they did. It's _"bye-bye"_ to their job.

"What the heck. Agh! You did that, didn't you nee-chan?" He said. Turning around and pointed a finger at me.

"WHAT? WHO? ME? You're kidding right?" I chuckled and he glared.

"Oh well, BUSTED! Sorry baby bro. It's because i swore to my _Gucci Shoes_ that I'll have my revenge on you. Hahaha!" He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. As he muttered lots of 'colorful' words, closed his eyes and listened back to his iPod.

I just smirked at him. _'Victory! Ha!'_

**End POV**

* * *

Mikan was about to stand up and walk to the bathroom when the plane shook hard with a screeching sound and made her sit down again.

"Uh, pp-lease Yukihira-sama sit down and buckle up. The pl-aane is about to land." A stewardess stuttered.

"Ohh-kayy, sure thing." Mikan said while smiling. Getting herself comfy in her seat, once again.

**_Attention: Good afternoon again Young Masters. We have completely arrived at Tokyo, Japan's airport 2 minutes before exact arrival. Please do still keep in your sit until the buckle sign is off. And thank you for riding with the Tobita Airlines; we hope to see you again._**

At that, the announcement ended. As the plane halted and a lot of people or workers surrounded it.

They all then stood up, ready to walk out when the plane's door suddenly opened as a guy in black suit walk towards them.

"Hello Yukihira-sama" He said and bowed to Mikan and Youichi. They just nodded.

"Imai-sama" He continued and bowed at Hotaru. She too, just also nodded.

"My name is Serge Andrews, half-American and Japanese. I am going to be your appointed body guard, only for today. "

"Oh really. And why do we need one?" Hotaru ask in her ever so Stoic face.

"As you can see. There are a lot of reporters outside and it will be hard to get you through and might put you three in harm. So we prepared a limo that is parked on the airports private parking area. All of your bags and luggage's are already being driven to the Manor. So, shall we get going now?"

As they all got off the plane and was about to walk towards the other exit when Mikan remembered something.

"Oh _fudge_ it!" She shouted.

They all stopped and looked at her.

"I forgot that Nonoko, Anna and Permy are going to pick us up. We have to meet them first before going to the car."

Serge, the bodyguard, looked at her and said "Oh about that Yukihira-sama. The other guards said that they saw Shouda-sama, Umenomiya-sama and Ogasawara-sama a while ago saying that you and Imai-sama were their best friends and they wanted to see you both. So they let them in and I think, they are probably waiting in the limo too right now."

"Oh my gosh! Really!? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mikan exclaimed while walking really fast. She almost tripped.

The three just looked at her and shrugged.

"Idiot" Hotaru muttered and smiled VERY little. She too was very excited to see her other best friends who she hadn't seen for 2 years. She squealed inside but showed no emotion on the outside.

After a few walking and turnings, they were at the airport's private parking area and saw the limo. When the door was opened by some guard and a woman, maybe in her twenties, walked out and over to them.

"Hello and welcome back to Japan. Miss Mikan-sama, Youichi-sama and Hotaru-sama." She said as she bowed to the three of them.

"And who might you be?" Youichi ask bluntly. He was a bit irritated for some stranger calling him or his sister by their first names even though there was a "sama" to it.

"Oh forgive me for my ill-manners. I am Kana Sakate your appointed guardian. From now on, I organize all your schedules and handle all things that needed to be done."

"Ohh is that so? Okay. Anyways, please just call me Mikan-chan and can I just call you Kana-san? Mikan ask in an angelic tone.

"You can call me whatever you want, Mikan-chan-sama."

Mikan just giggled at this. She knew how stubborn the people are when she ask them not to call her with the 'sama'.

When suddenly the Limo's doors were opened again and they saw three girls walking out fast towards them. They too almost tripped, like Mikan.

**_"MIKAN-CHAAN! HOTA-CHAN!"_** The three girls squealed. They were about to hug them both, but Hotaru shot them by her latest upgraded Baka-Gun.

"Aaaaahhh!" They shouted as they all went flying and landed with a Thud.

"Uh, Hotaru. You shouldn't have shot them with that. You know they're not used to it." Mikan said, as she run over towards the girls.

"Oh but they should get used to it now." Hotaru said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Mikan and the others sweat dropped at it.

"Hey guys, you alright?" Mikan ask innocently. They were obviously **NOT** alright.

"Yea, just my head hurts a bit and what was that thing that Hota-chan used on us though?" Permy ask. Still rubbing her head. As she tried to stand up.

"Oh that. It's one of Hotaru's inventions called _'Baka Gun'_. It's a gun that automatically shots people who are stupid and it's the Latest one so that's maybe why it hurts a lot." Mikan stated. As she knew the invention pretty well since she was the one who **always** get shot at it.

"Oh anyways." Permy said, standing up now and eyeing her. Her eyes grew wide. "_Holy Gucci!_ Is this really you, Mikan? Oh my gosh you looked different last time we saw each other."

Mikan giggled. "Shut up Permy-san. And it is me, duh! Anyways I miss you guys so much. Let's have a group hug guys."

As the other two girls and Hotaru walk towards them and had a very tight group hug.

"We all miss you too Mikan-chan, Hota-chan." Nonoko said.

"You know we should have a party. Oh! Remember the party we had two years ago, that kind of party! Where _The Clique girls_ go wild!" Permy said while putting her hands in the air. As the girls laugh at the memory.

"Nah. No thanks. Wait, how about a sleepover at your new house, Mikan?" Anna asks.

"Hmm. Maybe we can" Mikan turned to look at Kana, their guardian, "Can we?" She asks her.

"I don't see why not, Mikan-chan-sama. But as long as you won't tire yourself too much, since there is school tomorrow."

"Yup." Then they all squealed and laugh again.

"Ahem. I'm sorry but your little get together can be continued at the house later on, Yukihira-sama." Serge said. "We really do need to get going now."

"Oh, okay. Sure. But can we grab some coffee on the way?" Mikan replied. And he nodded

As they all went inside the limo and drove off.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in a certain coffee shop:_**

"Hey dude, what should we do this week-end? Club hopping, car racing or go to the gym where chicks just drooled over at us? Hmm?" A guy who has a dirty blonde hair said.

"Tsk, all your ideas suck, Koko." A guy who has small black hair retorted. As they both started to bicker at each other.

"Quit it guys, but you actually have a point there Mochu. And Koko just face it, your ideas always suck." A guy with blonde hair but with an eyeglasses which still makes him cool not nerd, said while reading something. Mochu just laugh his ass off while Koko rolls his eyes and swears.

"Tch." A raven haired guy said, while slamming his iPhone on the table. The others looked at him.

"Another annoying ex-girlfriend of yours is bombarding you with stupid and annoying text messages, am I right Natsume?" A guy who has blonde hair with ocean deep blue eyes said.

"Tsk. Poor you Nat. Anyways, what do you want to do this weekend since all of us can't come up with AWESOME ideas. So?" Koko ask.

"Hn. Nothing."

"**WHAT?** The great Natsume Hyuuga is not going to do anything but nothing!" The guy with blonde hair and ocean deep blue eyes gasp.

"Shut it, Ruka. I'm busy with... the company." Natsume replied while drinking his drink.

"Hey guys speaking of companies, look at this.' The blonde hair guy with glasses said. "It says that the daughter and the heiress of the one and only Mr. Izumi Yukihira owner of **Yukihira Corp.** are back here in Japan along with the heiress of _Imai Technologies_ after 2 years of living in America."

"Whoa really?" Mochu whistled. "What was her name again? _Mi-.. Mic... Mil. Mik_ AH! Mikan. Yep, her name is Mikan Yukihira. I think I saw her once in my father's office, and heck, she looked like a living goddess."

"How about making her one of your girlfriends and soon to-be ex, hm Natsume? I bet she's just going to go crazy at your sight. Hahaha!" Koko said while laughing hysterically.

"And speaking of exes, here comes the _Koizumi bitch_." Ruka said, with a high pitched tone at the end. They all groaned and turned to look at her and her slut friends.

Luna winked at Natsume flirtatiously then greeted him with a seductive voice. "Oh hello my dearest Natsume-kun. Is it just a mere coincidence or just Fate that we meet here in the coffee shop? Hmm."

Natsume was really about to throw up now. Luna wore a really heavy make-up. She has a very white face and a very red lipstick. She was more or less look like a _clown_.

The boys snickered and murmured "Ha! Fate in her face, hahaha. This is just one of Natsume's worst, unlucky days."

A girl then whispered something to Luna. As she nodded and look back to Natsume and leaned her face closer to his.

"Too bad I can't stay longer, Natsume-kun. But don't worry we still have next time, and at that time you're going to be mine again." As she kiss Natsume on the lips, as his eyes grew wide. He was lucky that is was just a quick kiss. He saw Luna's retreating figure; as she blew kisses to him. He was really going to throw up now as he quickly ran to the bathroom. And the others just laugh at him.

* * *

**_Back to Mikan and the girls:_**

"So, what coffee shop would you want to go to Mikan?" Anna asks.

"Well, how about Starbucks? Hm?"

"According here in my GPS that, Starbucks is a couple miles away from where we are now and I am getting hungry and thirsty so I suggest we should just try a coffee shop near here." Hotaru stated.

"Oh, oh. I know this certain coffee shop that has the same flavors from Starbucks. It's just a few blocks away. So, shall we try it?" Permy said.

As they all nodded and drove to that shop. The driver slowed down and parks it at the side since it's a Limo and it will not fit.

Serge then started to move and was about to walk out when Mikan stopped him.

"We will also go, 'kay?" As he nodded slowly. "Come on girls. Are you coming with us Yo-chan, Kana-san?"

"Nah, I'll stay here. Just get me an Iced Coffee Blend." He said.

Mikan nodded and look at Kana. "How about you, Kana-san?"

"I'll just have a plain coffee, Mikan-chan-sama. Thank you." Mikan nodded and smiled. "We'll be back in no time, kay?"

As the girls went inside with serge in tow. "Hey I'll just go to the bathroom, be back in a second. Mikan said as she walks to the girl's restroom.

* * *

**_Back to Natsume and his gang:_**

**Natsume POV**

_'Damn that Koizumi bitch. Ugh! She makes me sick like hell.'_ I was wiping my mouth with tissue and look at the mirror in the bathroom. I threw the tissue at the trash and walk out the bathroom when a girl bumps into me.

"Agh. Oh sorry, didn't see you there."

Her voice mesmerized me. It was like an angel. I looked at her as she too did the same. I was lost in her Chocolate Brown eyes that looked so pretty and that it matched her hair. I noted that she has a small pointed nose, a white angelic skin and small pink lips._ 'God. She looked like a living Goddess. Oh wait did i just really thought of that. Ugh. She's just one of my disgusting fangirls.'_ I just shook and slap my head. Then I heard a gasp.

"Oh my god. Are you okay, did I hurt you or something?" She said. _'Maybe she was shock or confused on why I just slapped my head, tch.'_

I returned to my cold façade and just stared at her. "Hn, nothing. Watch where you're going next **stupid**." As I walk pass her. I heard her say "Tch, arrogant conceited jerk!" I turned around and looked at her. "What did you say?"

She immediately turns around and looks at me, since her back was facing me and smiled sweetly. "Oh it's nothing. I just said that you are such a _caring gentleman_." It was obviously sarcasm. She was about to walk pass me when I grab her shoulder.

"Do you even know who you are talking to? Huh?! Do you even know me?" I glared at her.

As she glared back. "I could say the same thing to you. ** . .Me?** My guess is you don't. So how about you let go of my shoulder this instant so that I don't have to attract the crowds attention, Hm?"

_'Hn, interesting girl. She doesn't even know me and she didn't fall for my charm.'_ "What's your name, little girl?" I ask.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "You are unbelievable. You just somehow insulted me a while back and now you're asking for my name? Tsk. Stupid jerk." She was strong enough to let her shoulder go as she walked out on me to her friends.

_'I'm not giving up that easily, little girl.'_ I smirk as I walk towards our table. They look at me as I stared at them. "What took you so long Natsume? Found a hot girl, I suppose."

I just shrugged and smirk. "Oh god. YOU did? What's her name? Is she sexy? Where is she?" As Koko shot me with questions.

I look at Yuu, the guy with blonde hair and glasses. "Hey Yuu, I have something for you. Can you find out what's that girl's name over there on the counter?" As Yuu look at me and nodded "Sure."

Yuu looked at the girl from the counter that started walking out the door with her friends then to their car.

"So that's the girl?" They asked him. I nodded. "Well she's freaking hot. But too bad, she's gone now. "

I glared at them "Back off, she's mine and I can still find her if I want to."

They look at me and laugh. "You don't even know her name and you say she's yours. Also where would you start looking for her, huh?! **HAHAHA!"** I glared at them really hard as I emitted a deadly aura. They gulped and stopped laughing.

"**Holy Crap**!" I heard Yuu said. I looked over at him and shot a questioning look. "The girl you were talking about earlier is none other than _Mikan Yukihira_!"

We just stared at him in disbelief with wide eyes as we all thought _'She was here and we didn't even KNOW it! Wtf._'

Ruka chuckled "You're one lucky guy, Natsume. Did she even saw you? Did she fall for your charms?"

I rolled my eyes "Unfortunately, she didn't fell for my charms. But don't worry; I'll make her mine... soon." _'Your one heck of a girl, Mikan Yukihira.'_ As I smirk and drank my last drink. "Let's go guys." We walk out towards our car and drove off.

* * *

**_Back to Mikan and the girls:_**

They limo stop at a big gate and soon entered. They saw a huge mansion with a fountain in the middle of it. The car halted and park in front of the entrance to the mansion.

"Well here we are." Kana said. As the guards opened the car's door and they all walk out. They were greeted by maids and butlers as they were guided inside the house.

"Wow, this is a really cool. Trust the Yukihira's to amaze you every time." They said.

Youichi, Hotaru and Mikan were being led to their rooms now.

Mikan then opened her door and went inside. She was really amazed by everything. There was a pink king-size bed, a 100 inch flat screen TV, a golden chandelier and a bathroom with a mini-Jacuzzi.

She also walks inside another door and realized it was her walk-in closet. Which was a 2-storey filled with designer clothes, shoes and bags. She was stunned. She noted in her head to call her parents later to thank them. She walks back to her bed and lied down.

_*Knock. Knock.*_

She look towards the door and yelled "Come in." The door then opens and 4 girls walked in. They all wowed and the sight of the room.

"This is room is Fantabulous! Trust the Yukihir-.." Permy was cut out by Anna.

"Okay Sumire, Enough! You've been saying that all the time now, and it's seriously annoys the hell out of me! Uh, no offense Mikan-chan. He he." Mikan just nodded and smile.

"Humph, whatever." Sumire said and continued "So, what should we do now? Oh, how about you tell us the news you were telling me Mikan?"

"Oh, uh I'll just tell you about it tomorrow okay? No, actually I'll _show_ it to you tomorrow." Mikan smiled evilly and look at Hotaru. A silent message sends through their eyes.

"OHH-kay that's creepy. You guys are talking using your eyes." They all laugh. After that they all just gossip and catch up to what happened to their lives. As one by one, they all started to get sleepy and prepared their beds and clothes then they sleep.

* * *

_Yup, so that was Chapter 3. Hope you guys like it :) Oh and __**REVIEWS **__please 3 _

_xoxo,_

ira3


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice Δ_

**~xoxo~**

**Hotaru POV**

I woke up a bit late today; I usually wake up at 3, 4 or 5AM. This is pretty unusual for me since I'm an early riser and late sleeper. _'Well I guess I was really tired from yesterday._' I rubbed my eyes and was about to go to the bathroom when I glance at the clock. It says **6:59 AM. **

I just shrugged at it when I remember that we start our school today. **_'OMYFREAKING-GOD, we are freaking late!'_** I went over to my bag and look for the paper that has the time schedule of the school. My mouth dropped as my eyes grew wide. '_School starts at 7:00 and we are still here in the freaking house!' _I ran to the bathroom and fix myself as I changed into the school uniform. After I was completely all done I went to wake up the girls.

"Hey you baka's wake up!" I shook them all hard and they still won't budge. So I went to grab some hot and cold water and still the same. _'I think this scene is really familiar but with a lot of people now.' _

I sighed. "Very well. If you guys still won't be up and I'll be more later than usual on my first day then you'll just have to taste my newly-upgraded **_Baka Bazooka_**." I said as I crossed my arms.

Even though the girls were all lost in their dreamland, once they heard _'Baka Bazooka'_ they were all UP immediately.

_'Hmm, I think I know how to wake them up now.'_ I thought as I smirked.

**End POV**

* * *

The girls were all lost in their own dreamland.

**Anna** was dreaming that she was in her cooking room baking a humungous cake for her wedding.

**Nonoko **dreams that she was experimenting a _worm's _brain.

**Sumire**, well she was walking in her own fashion runway.

**Mikan **is walking hopelessly on the street, trying to find the raven haired lad again.

And, Hotaru well she was pretty upset that the girls weren't still awake. But once she mentioned the _'Baka Bazooka'_ the girls were all transferred to the real world from the dreamland.

"Agh, what happened? I was about to walk with the new Armani dress on the runway but then it all cleared out." Sumire said.

"Me too, I was really close on finding that raven haired guy. He might be my prince charming you know! Ugh." Mikan stated as she stood up. She then notices Hotaru holding something big in her right hand. As soon as her eyes weren't blurry anymore, she then clearly saw what it was.

Mikan's eyes grew wide. "HO-HOTARU! Wha-aat. Wait, Hold your horses. Why are you holding that Baka Bazooka? Were you going to shot me? Or I mean US?" Mikan rambled as the girls eyes too went wide at the name.

The _Baka Gun_ for them hurts like hell and well, when they heard the _'Bazooka'_ word they're pretty sure it's going to be 100 times more painful than what they felt before.

"It's fine. I was really ready to shoot you all if you still won't wake up. But when I said the name of it you were all awake so that saves you from the wrath of the Bazooka." Hotaru said while smirking evilly. The girl's just sighed in relief.

"But anyways, why wake us up so early. I'm still so tired, you know. Ahhh. _*Yawn*_" As Nonoko stretched her arms and went back to the bed. Mikan, Anna and Sumire did the same.

Hotaru just frowned at this. "If you won't be up and still be in bed right now, you'll really taste your _favorite '__**Baka Bazooka'**_. Hm?"

The girls hearing that '_name_' again, jumped off from the bed and stood up. With their fingers on their head saluting Hotaru.

"And you want to know why I woke you all up so early? Well how about checking my clothes and see if it rings any bell."

The girls did as what she said and looked down at her outfit. It was just a long-sleeved shirt with a blue ribbon tied on it and a short blue patterned skirt. It looks like a school uniform.

_'Hotaru is wearing a school uniform?'_ The girls thought as they frown. '_Wait a minute, SCHOOL?!' _Their eyes grew wide as it, indeed ringed a bell.

"OMYGOD! We are so late. Class starts at 7:00 and it's already 7:45. Omygosh. If that Jinno-sensei founds out we were totally late, he's going to kill us!" Anna cried.

The girls scrambled. They ran to the bathroom; fix their self, put on their make-up and uniform.

Mikan however, after fixing herself and is now all set, secretly went to the other bathroom as she put on her disguises. She had big, grandmother-like glasses with gray contacts. She also put on fake freckles and braces. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked. She can't even describe how, well uhm, _ugly_ she was. _'Perfect! They'll definitely not notice me with this.'_

She heard the girls asking where she is now so she walks out the bathroom towards them. "Hey guys, you ready?" Mikan ask them while grinning. As if showing off her braces.

The girls gaped at her then silence engulfed. Sumire had enough so she broke off the quiet moment. "Okay, uhm I don't know how you entered the mansion since there are lots of guards but can you leave, **now**." As she crossed her arms.

Mikan just laugh at her. "Whatever Permy-san. So, what do you think of this guys? Hm?"

_…silence…_

"Oh come on guys, It's me okay? It's MIKAN! I'm on a disguise. This was the news I was going to _tell _you, uh no scratch that, _show_ you."

It seems the girls went back to their senses as they all started yelling. "Okay, explain it to us in the car. We are so late now and we need to hurry up."

The girls ran to get their bags and went outside to their limo. "Wait, we can't go with the car they'll find out about me then." Mikan exclaimed.

"Oh okay. So you want us to walk there, like In this time. Huh?!" They said. Mikan just bit her lip and smiled a little.

"Don't worry. We are not going to use the academy's front gates. We're using the back so they won't see us, only teachers will." Hotaru assured them.

"Wait how about Youichi?"

"Yo-chan is already in the school a long time ago." The girls just whimpered. They swear to **not** have a sleepover that was going to last till 2 in the morning during school night.

The limo started up and drove to the school. Mikan also explained everything about her disguise and her _'plan' _to her friends. After a few moments they finally arrived.

They walk out from the car and went inside the building. It was totally BIG, like capital **BIG. **They walk their way to the teacher's side of the building. They were lucky that there were no students at all at the time since they're were in the classroom.

They finally arrived at their destination. Then a guy came out of nowhere, twirling in front of them. "Hello my ducklings may I ask on why are you not on your class hour's room right now, hm?" The guy has blonde hair with purple eyes. He was wearing a pink top with black skinny jeans on the bottom. He also has Cute-pink shaped heart cap and a Pink jacket. His shoes were also a pink sneaker wedge from _Nike. _He was literally wearing all pink except from his jeans.

"Uh, hello there Narumi-sensei. Gomene, we arrived late." Nonoko said. "But we have the new students with us." As she pointed to Hotaru and Mikan.

Narumi's eyes grew wide. He immediately greeted them. "Hello Hotaru Imai from Imai Industries, right?" Hotaru nodded. He smile.

As he looked over at Mikan he has to rub his eyes before he took a second glance again. "Are yo-you..." Mikan just smiled at him and laugh.

"Hai Narumi-sensei. I'm Mikan Yukihira."

He just gaped at Mikan. Then he remembered something. "AH I got it. You were supposed to be in a disguise right? He he. I forgot gomene Mikan-chan."

"It's fine. Anyways, call me Mikan Sakura. It's my disguise name. Oh and the rest of the teachers know about it too right?" Mikan asks as Narumi nodded. "And my background is that my parents work for Hotaru's company and that I got accepted because of my IQ and scholarship. Okay?"

"Okay. So everything is all set, let's go introduce you now to your classmates in class 2-B." As they all walk towards their classroom.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

"Wait here, I'll just signal you both on when to go inside. Kay?" Hotaru and I just nodded, since Anna, Nonoko and Permy were already inside. As Narumi went in the room and twirled. We sweat drop at it. _'Is this teacher gay?'_

"Hello my ducks and ducklings!" The class groaned from the name. "Anyways, we have 2 new wonderful students today." He announced.

The class was roaring with questions. "Are they boys?" "Are they girls?" "Is it rich?" "What's their family's business?" "Are they hot?"

Narumi smiled weakly and answered questions here and there. "Okay class; please be silent as I will call them in now." He gesture for us to come in.

We walked inside the classroom slowly. They were so quiet it makes me really more nervous.

"Please introduce yourself."

Hotaru went first. "My name's Hotaru Imai, heiress of Imai Technologies which is Rank 3rd here in Japan and Rank 4th in the world. Mess with me, her or my other friends and your dead." The whole class gulped, with a few exceptions of course.

Then I went. "My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm in here because of my scholarship. I have an IQ of 200. My family just works for Hotaru's company so I'm not an heiress or anything." I bit my lip and smiled weakly. The class just stared at me. Correction, they were _glaring_ at me.

"Really? I know the academy accepts students like you who have a great IQ and such, but I never expect them to let a student like _you_, in here." Some guy said.

"YEA. And besides only RICH People can only be friends with rich people like us. We are all pretty while **you** look really ugly and filthy. I bet you're a gold-digger huh? Being friends with Imai-sama because she's an Heiress. Tsk. Get lost filthy girl." A girl with a black hair said. As all the student's agreed.

"Hey cut that out! You don't even know her that well and you're judging her already? HA! How low can you get?!" Permy shouted. As she flash a smile towards me.

I smiled back and look at the girl who insulted me. "Well, I'm not a gold-digger. Hotaru and I are friends since way back. So I think you don't have the right to judge me that. Ne?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked at her.

She was about to say something when she was cut out by some girl with a strawberry blonde hair. "Enough Wakako. She's not worth it. Go tease and play some other girl, will ya?"

Wakako just nodded. "Whatever you say, Luna."

"Okay well, Imai-san you can sit next to Nogi over there and I think Sakura-san you should sit next to that guy at the back." He pointed as I followed to where he is pointing. A guy with a manga covering his face, so I couldn't clearly see who he is, so I just shrugged. The whole class gasps.

"**WHAT?! **Oh no, no, no. She is SO not sitting beside Hyuuga-sama. She's way out of his league." A girl yelled.

"It's not about whose league is higher, miss. And besides we do what the teacher want us to do. And he decided it already so, you have no voice in this." I pointed as I raised my eyebrows at her.

The class was shock. They never expect her to say something like that.

_'Oh shoot. Now they might know me sooner than later if I continue saying things I'm not supposed to. Ugh!' _I gulped. I walk pass them and sat on my assigned seat.

I glance over at the guy. "Hey. I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." I presented my hand hoping for a hand shake. But all I got is a grunt. As the guy moved the manga that was covering his face.

"Be quiet, will you." He said while glaring at me.

I was going to retort something back when I remembered his face. The same exact face that I met at the coffee shop. My eyes grew wide as I jump off my sit, my back on the wall. As I pointed a finger on him. "YYO-YOU!" I stuttered. The whole class looks at us, while he stared at me. Amuse clearly seen in his eyes.

"What about me?" He asks nonchalantly. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I just took a deep breath and look at him.

"Gomene, it's just that you reminded me of someone who is an arrogant, conceited jerk." I said while smirking a little.

His eyes went wide a _little_ as the whole class gasps, again. Luckily the bell rang, as I escaped from the room and run toward the restroom. The restroom was a bit far from where I was so I panted a bit. I pressed my back at the wall. _'Ohmygod. This is going to be one heck of a ride if I continue doing that.'_ I bit my lip and grab my phone from my purse. I turned it on and called dad's secretary. "Hello Mr. Izumi Yukihira's secretary speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Akira, it's me Mikan. Uhm, I assume dad already told you about my '_disguise plan'_ right?" I ask still panting a bit.

"Oh uhm yes, Mikan-sama. Why? And are you okay? It looks like you are breathing heavily right now, is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong. Okay listen to me, Akira. I want you to drop off half of our investments in all students of class 2-B except for the top 12 that's in my class, okay?"

"Oh sure. I'm almost done with it. So what did those students did to you to feel your wrath, hm?" Akira asks while he chuckled slowly.

"Well let's just say that I did my first tests on them and they all _failed_." I smirk evilly. I ended the call and put my phone back in my purse. I walk towards the mirror and smiled. "Welcome to _hell_, Gakuen Alice students." I walk out of the restroom and went back to the class again, with full confidence. _'Now time for the second test.'_

**End POV**

* * *

_SOOOO, did you guys like it? I'm just a newbie so if you thin there is somethin wrong please tell me so that I can fix it._

_Thank you a lot :)_

_xoxo,_

_**~ira 3**_


	6. Suggestions:

_ATTENTION:_

Okay, I need help from you guys. I need to have chapter 5 written but **I can't** since I don't have any idea what to put for my '_second test'._ **SO, I NEED YOUR YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT THE _SECOND TEST_ SHOULD BE. **

You can either put it in the **Review **OR just **Private Message **me.Either one is fine.

Thank you and hope you like my story.

xoxo,

_~ira 3_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Gakuen Alice Δ_

**Author's Note: **_Hello there! Okay, i'm really really sorry for not __**updating.**__ And oh! __**The Adoption **__thing __**is practically VOID now!**__ Hope you'll like this chapter, since __**for me **__i think is pretty lame. hehe 3_

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**Natsume POV**

What the F**!** Did that stupid girl just called me _"Arrogant, Conceited Jerk"._ Tch just who the heck does she think she is. I'm really going to burn that girl and let her feel my evil wrath. But... on second thought. Maybe I shouldn't.

_'Ugh! Did you just really thought of that Natsume? Stupid!'_ I mentally kicked myself and groaned. The words that stupid girl said to me were awfully familiar. It seems somebody said it to me already. But unfortunately I couldn't remeber due to the stupid hangover i got. I'm lucky i didn't have that much of head aches or else. (A/N because after they drove away from the coffee shop they attended a party and got hangover a bit.)

Tch. I'm never attending that stupid guy's party again. The alcohols he had, only have high percents and volumes. And when they offered me, I couldn't just say no since that would betray this damn pride I'm having and it might make my bad-boy look shatter.

I stared outside focusing my mind there but I felt the whole class's eyes were on me. "What?" I snapped angrily at them as they gulp and went to pretending talking to their friends. I stood up and look at my best friend, "I'm going Ruka." I said, he nodded and I walk away to the spot where I always hang out.

I climbed up the tree and sat on the branch. Took out my manga and started reading. When I heard someone humming. I admit the sound was... beautiful and peaceful. I look down and searched the owner of the voice and saw her.

It was none other than that Stupid Girl. Heck! Why did It have to be her, Tch. But, there was something on this girl. Something different and you have to look deep inside her to know what it is. She intrigued me since she didn't fall for my charms and the hell didn't even know me, instead she said those incorrigible words on me. Well, at least she's not one of my fan-girls.

She intrigued me in a way buy I still don't like her. Actualy, I despise her. For embarrassing me in front of the class like that. Tch, if I could just burn her hair right now.

I glance back at her and saw she was happily skipping and twirling. 'Really, how childish can she get.' Then suddenly she trip something then fell.

God, how clumsy she is. If some other people would have seen her, they would obviously help her. But I'm not that _'other people'._ Yet there's something that's interesting in her. I jumped down from the tree and walk slowly towards her with my arms on my pocket. "Oi stupid girl."

**End POV**

* * *

**Mikan POV**

I walk out the restroom towards the class but I just instead tour the school around. It was really big but I manage to know which way is it. When I toured every place I just walk and walk since, still thinking what my second test for them should be... until I actually didn't know where I am now.

_'Sigh'_. I cleared my mind and hum a beautiful song and happily skip and twirled.

It was a very quiet place and I got lost in my surroundings that I didn't know there were a some big rock In my way. So of course like how clumsy I am, trip and fell flat face-first down.

I grumbled. "Auuugh!" My leg freaking hurts.I think I badly bruised my leg or something.

I notice someone was coming towards me so I shifted my face a bit. "Oi stupid girl." That jerk said.

I tried to stand up but wince at the pain. _'Darn. Now what should I do?'_ I look at him and saw his oh-so-godly face there.

Actually that wasn't sarcasm, it was me admiring him. He was, I admit, really handsome. With that sexy raven-hair of his and a really nice feautured face he was freaking hot. If only I could just wipe off that stupid smirk on his face, I would have done it. "You're hurt yet you're still admiring my oh so godly face. Right **Polka**?"

I ignored his question and stood up, also ignoring the pain. But then the name he just called me made my eyes totally wide, how the heck did he know my panties pattern. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! PERVERT!" I yelled at him which made me fell again, if it weren't for him to catch me in a flash.

He held my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me in him and tighten his hold on me. I smelled icy mint on him, and god was it addicting. He smells really good. I heard him laugh. "Done sniffing on me, Polka?" He said.

I push myself off him, but still holding him a bit for support. "Shut up you pervert!" I retorded back. Hmph, just because he's helping me won't let me go easy on him.

I was going to say something bad again when my very kind-side kick in when I remebered what he did. "Uh... thanks I guess for catching me. I'm really clumsy you know, hehe." I told him. He look at me then down to my legs.

"You have a big cut there, might be because of the stone. Go to the infirmary now." He said but sounded more like a demand and walked away, almost making me fell again since I was using him for support. But luckily I didn't.

I tried to walk but it hurt. I look at my leg, and Indeed the cut was really big and deep. _'Cuurse you stupid stone!'_ Actually it wasn't the stone's fault. It was me since I didn't look, but let's just blame him the _'non-living-oh-so thing'._

I really couldn't walk so I have to ask him for help. Darn, he's almost far now. "Uhmm, HEY!" I called out. I didn't know his name so I just have to get his attention by yelling. He didn't turned around.

"HEEEEEEY! Hey you! Hey! Hey! Oh goodness. **HEY YOU JERK**!" I shouted. He stop on his tracks. I was really losing my patience now, I'm really going to kill that jerk later. He turned around and glares daggers at me. "What?!" He snapped.

I gulp,_ 'Or maybe not.'_ I smiled sweetly, despite my hideous disguise. "Uhm, can you um. Help me? It's just that I couldn't walk and well..." I told him. I notice he rolled his eyes and walk towards me. He leaned down as his back faced me. I stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

He sighed. "Hurry up. You can't walk now right? Then I'll just carry you. So hurry up, before I lose my patience."

I felt my blood rising to my face. "B-But wh-what ab-bout your fan-girls? And some other people. You'll be rum..-" I stammered. _'The heck! Yukihira's doesn't stammered. Ugh, YOU MISTER-FREAKING-JERK!'_

"Fine. Then walk on your own." He stood up ready to go away.

I panic. "Ah! Stop! Okay, okay, geez." I shrieked. He went near me and did what he did earlier. I climb on his top as he snaked his arms in my legs and lift me up and walk. I blushed instantly. "Uh... thanks again." I said. Why the heck am I even blushing. AGHHHHH!

"Hn."

I frowned. "But you're still a jerk." I tighten my hold on him as I smelled icy mint from him again. I snuggled at his back, comfortable with my position.

"Tch. You know, you should have been heavier sice you really look fat but instead you're nothing to what you look like."

I cringed. Oh no, he's going to notice it. "Oh. Is that so? Well. I just,.. I don't know. Hehe." I said nervously. The fats in me were just plain fake stupid stuffed things.

"Hn." He replied. Seriously, is **_HN_**the only words in his vocabulary. He then drop me, almost but NOT gently.

_Whaa..-_ oh were here already. Darn I didn't notice. I look at him as he look back at me too.

I stared at his cold red crimson eyes. I don't know what I'm feeling right now, it seems alien to me. But whatever. Our staring at each other's eyes were broken when the nurse appeared. I averted my gaze at him to the nurse.

"Uh, I have a deep cut." I told her as she nodded and gestured for me to go inside. I look back at the jerk. "Thanks again."

He stared at me and said "Don't tell anyone about it." And rudely walk away."Tsk, stupid jerk." I mumbled quietly. And followed the nurse inside.

* * *

**_SO? Awesome or LAME? Anyways, thank you!_**

**_Reviews | Favorites | Follow_**

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Disclaimer **

"Hey Hotaru. It's lunch now. Mikan just escaped to who-knows where and she's not yet back. Do you know where she is now? I mean Anna said you put a tracker on her." Sumire ranted off to Hotaru.

She look at her but Hotaru was blank face and kept reading the magazine she read at the airplane.

Sumire frown. "Wait. Did you really?" She ask.

"Hmm." Hotaru reply nonchalantly. Sumire nodded.

"So do you know where she is?" She ask again.

A vein pop out in Hotaru. "No idea." She said and shuffled to the next page on her magazine.

Sumire, who had no idea she was pissing off Hotaru, ask a question again. "Well you should have. I mean, you put a tracker on her right?" She look up to Hotaru again and froze.

She gulp to Hotaru's harsh "what-do-you-think" look. She nodded slowly and smile nervously. "Uh, hehe. Right."

Sumire thought on why couldn't just Hotaru track Mikan. She was just going to ask it to her when Hotaru flash a dollar sign in her eyes at her.

Sumire laugh nervously again. "Haha, right. Whatever. Let's go to the cafeteria now. Mikan can find her way on her own. Come, come let's go!" She said and walk hurriedly to the said place. Hotaru following her smirking and flipping intriguedly on her magazine.

Sumire wasn't sure, with how big of the school, can Mikan find her way on her own or with help but God was she so sure that she wouldn't pay Hotaru ¥10,000 yen just to track Mikan. I mean she's also filthy rich, but that is just her everyday allowance and she wouldn't just spend it to find Mikan, even though she's her best friend. Well, she'll actually do it, if Mikan was kidnap or something.

They entered the cafeteria and found Anna and Nonoko waving at them from their table. They walk towards them and sit down.

"Hey guys. Wait, where's Mikan?" Anna ask. Sumire smile at her, stuff her mouth with salad and pointed at Hotaru.

It seems they understood what she's talking about so theyjust nodded. The cafeteria suddenly got quiet, so they look at the cause of it and it was Mikan. Anna and Nonoko wave their hands and Mikan saw it and walk towards them.

"Hey. Sorry I walk out earlier." She said. "So, what's up?"

Sumire eyed her. "Where did you run off to?"

"Well, I just went off to the Bathroom, called Akira and told him to do the "drop-out" thing." She said.

The three gasp while Hotaru smirk. "Serves them right. Who did you include?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Sorry, _**_If I had disturb your reading but I just wanted to tell you guys that I did everything I could in 1 hour for thiS Story. If its's so lame. Forgive me, hehe. Now on to your story! _**

* * *

Mikan pointed at her chin and pose a childish thinking act. "All of them. Except the top twelve that are in our class." She told them and grin.

They all giggle. "Girl that is Awesome!"

"What's awesome?" A hot, sexy tone ask. Mikan went rigid and glare at him.

"Nothing that matters you Hyuuga." She snap at him. She was still mad at him for being so rude after he drop her off at the infirmary.

He raise a perfect eyebrow at her in question. "Really?"

Mikan huff. "Yes, really. Now go. What are you even doing here."

All the students were so silent, staring at the exchange Mikan and Natsume were doing. Ruka, Koko and Mochu were behind Natsume snickering.

Natsume glared at them to shut up, they just bit their lip and insides of their cheek to stop themselves from laughing. Natsume look back to Mikan and smirk. "Well, I haven't received my formal thanks after I carried you to the Infirmary after you bruised your leg."

The three guys stop laughing, the three girls choke on their food and the student's (mostly girls) shouted "what?!".

Hotaru and Natsume snap at them to shut up, in which they ( thankfully) did.

Mikan gasp and gape at him. 'What is wrong with this man?! Is he forgetful or something? He told me to not tell anyone about it but here he is. Dropping the bomb to everyone.

Mikan clear her throat. "Well okay. Hyu-"

"You were hurt!" Her three friends shouted at her. Hotaru readied her Baka Gun 9.9.

Mikan gulp nervously. "Well, yes I did bruise my leg a li-" she was cut off again and she was annoyed by it.

"Then you can't attend the Ballet practice with me today!" Sumire whined.

"-little bit with a stone and will you stop cutting me off ag-". Her eyes went wide and so did the remaining of them.

Natsume was taken aback by what Sumire had said. 'This fat, ugly girl does Ballet?! Wtf!'

"Never knew you do Ballet, stupid." He said coolly. Mikan was furious now and glares daggers at him. "That's because you don't know me Jerk. Just go away will you!"

Natsume stood there, looking at her. Then smirk and walk away with his troopers.

Mikan sigh. God she hate him so much. She turn back her attention at Sumire and snap at her. "What the heck Sumz! You almost blew it there."

Sumire laugh nervously. "Hehe, sorry."

Anna and Nonoko nudge me. "So what happen." I sigh again. Better tell them the whole story now.

I explained everything to them as they slowly take in the things I said.

"So that's what happen." I ended.

They slowly nodded. "Oh. That was it? And here I was hoping it was so effing' romantic." Sumire dramatically sigh.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well sorry to get your hopes up, Miss I-almost-blew-it-all."

"Hey I didn't blew it! Well, almost." Sumire admitted.

"That's what I said." I remark. When a shadow loom over me.

"That's what you said, what?" A slutty ask. God can people just stop eavesdropping. She turn and was welcome by a whore. Yep... a whore.

"What did Natsume and You were talking about?" She sneer at me.

Oh sweet, just what I wanted. A jealous girlfriend of that conceited jerk. What was her name again? Lyka? Lyna? Lina? Oh. Luna.

But before I could answer Hotaru shot her with her Baka Gun that send her almost flying. "Sod off Luna Lunatic." Hotaru warn her.

Luna shriek. "Shut up Imai!" And she pointed a finger at me. "This isn't over. If you dare come close to my Natsume. I swear I'll bring you down!" She shouted.

I laugh at her. Seriously?! "Then I'll take you with me, Luna Koizumi."

She gasp and attempted to bitch-slap me when Hotaru fired her with her uh, uhmm. Bazooka? God, where does she keeps those things!

Luna got knock out and then the bell ring. "Come on Mikan." They told me.

We walk past Luna with her herds of slugs. I groan. Great! Just effin great! I just made two enemies. Two mother effin' enemies. What a fantastic way of starting your first day.


End file.
